There is a requirement for security bars to be used in front of windows and doors and particularly in front of storefronts and the like. Such security bars are needed to deter break in attempts into a building. There are various types of security bars and shutters available. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,181 and 6,035,917(Cohen-Ravid) discloses security bar assemblies that have a plurality of bars extending across an opening. The bars have ends that join to drive chains. The bar ends are connected to chain links that have inserts disposed therein which cooperate with the end portions of the bars to drive the chain. A drive mechanism is disclosed that moves the drive chain such that the bars slide, and therefore cover, the opening.